Red Dragon
History The Red Dragon is not very well known out side of being a independently owned heavy freighter. The Crew tend to take on jobs that others would find too dangerous, like flying through pirate patrolled space. But the ship and crew always make their deadlines and deliver the cargo, sometimes while turning in the very pirates others were scared of. The Ship also acted as a pirate vessel, though during these times Slade would have the ship repainted as well as add dummy parts to change the outline of the vessel. The Ship was simply known as the Renegade when pirating around. As the Red Dragon, the ship was seen in the New Republic's service during covert missions against the Empire and the odd sith cult. The ship and its crew saw the most extreme fighting during the Xen'Chi War. By the end of the war the ship was in poor shape. The Red Dragon was given a complete overhaul and would serve Slade for another year or so. Retirment Slade and his crew were charted to relocate yet another Dathomir Clan over to Trammis III. As it would turn out these women were Nightsisters that sought the Clan Salde and his crew have brought over the first time. They took over the Red Dragon and used it to attack the Settlement and the renamed Trammis Witches. Slade and hsi crew were able to regain control and helped end the attack but Slade couldn't forgive himself for being fooled so easily. He and his crew stayed to help rebuild the settlement and care for the injured, but when there was nothing more they could do Slade went into retirement and so did the Red Dragon. Red Dragon was kept in dry dock at Starlight Star Drives for the duration of Slade's short retirement. Return to service When Slade's daughters found him he decided to take to the stars once more and the Red Dragon would once again be called to service. The Red Dragon would serve faithfully during the minor adventures of Slade and his Daughters, becoming a home for them all. Final Flight During a Jedi sanctioned mission against an unknown cult of darksiders, the Red Dragon suffered sever structural damage when it was rammed by a Sith vessel. While this wounded the Dragon, she has managed to limp to the location where Slade hopes to put an end to the darksider cult. When the Cults primary base of operations was found Slade didn't want to take any chances. He put together the plan he called, No Hope. This was an last ditch effort to ensure the cult was destroyed once an d for all. The Red Dragon's hyperdrive safeties were removed by Lilly and detinite was placed to breach the Red Dragon's Fusion reactor. When Slade and Boolon were captured and the abilities of the Cult were reveled he couldn't help but think he needed to end this quickly and suddenly to prevent the situation from getting worse. He called for "No Hope" to be acted on. In her fury the Red Dragon exited hyperspace inside the asteroid field, charging through the chunks of rock and slammed into the cults base. Lunix then sent the signal to blow the reactor and the station was left in ruin, the cult effectively wiped out. The old ship went out in a blaze of glory that would be remembered by Slade, his daughters and the ships crew for the rest of their lives. Construction The ship was hand made in orbit around Raxus Prime. There, large and specific portions of three class's of ship were brought together. A Class VI freighter, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Praetorian-class_frigate Praetorian-class frigate], and a Thranta-class warship were the three ships that would make up the frame and hull. These three ships were picked because they were basically the same ship, so parts from each ship should fit together with little problems. Each had unique characteristics and Slade wanted to mix and match them into one ship. The Class VI would provide the "newest tech" that was afforded to this class of ship, being that is was the latest version. While the Praetorian and Thranta would provide more, heavier, weapon mounts as well as the hanger that would double as a cargo bay. When the best wrecks were found, they were brought into orbit and the task of carefully taking them apart and taking inventory of parts was left to a group of professional technicians, ship designers and construction droids. They might not have been employees of some huge ship yard but each one of them made there own names in custom builds. The great thing about Raxus Prime was that its were a lot of class of ships were junked for one reason or another. A great deal of other parts were found and brought up to be used on Slade's ship. A great deal of Nebulon-B Frigate parts and system were found in nearly perfect working order, these system along with others from even newer ships found on the surface would be a huge advancement for the ship. Once everything was squared away the ships construction began, when it was finished it looked like a old decrepit Class VI, but it was space worthy. The final touches would be done at one of the ship designers personal dock. First Modification The trip from Raxus Prime to the private dock was mostly a shake down flight, to see what needed to be replace, reworked or upgraded. The list was pretty long when they got to the dock, and work began shortly after they got there. Slade's connections with the black market and other sources would quickly get them the parts and upgrades needed to finish the ship... Again. When finished the ship was everything Slade could have wanted. It was Powerful, versatile, and heavily armed. But no one would be able to tell any of that from just looking at it or even from passive scans. A ship that was perfect as a freighter or a war ship, just what Slade wanted. 2nd Modification During the Xen'Chi War the ship had suffered through some heavy fighting. Slade thought it be a good time for a over haul and upgrade, given the ship was over 10 years old by this time. Again Slade called out to his contacts and shopped the Black-market. The ship was brought up to date system and part wise, but he managed to give the Red Dragon some new teeth. Xen'Chi Plasma weapons, six of them, replaced the 6 retractable light turbolaser cannons along the sides of the ship. While it did cause some problems with the power grid, the issue was soon resolved.